fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Oboro Iga
Oboro Iga (伊賀 朧 Iga Oboro) is the first main protagonist of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc, the prequel series of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, she is the character and her alternate version of "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". Into her current reincarnation, she was reincarnated as a Kiyohime (a snake-woman) and she worked at the Iga Pastryhouse. But suffered greatly from the lack of affection and human warmth, due her true form as a Kiyohime has caused many people to flee and she had no any human friends. Oboro's alter ego is Cure Otohime (キュア オトヒメ Kyua Otohime). Her former main weapons are the Magatama Jewel and the Kusanagi Sword. Oboro is the "Sea Goddess" (海の女神 Umi no Megami), her animal motif is a Snake and her theme color is Purple. She had also called the "Black Snake of Iga" (伊賀の黒蛇 Iga no Kokuja) by the Guardians of Yomi. Her catchphrase is "Luck will smile on you!" (幸運は笑顔になる！Kōun wa egao ni naru!). Appearance: In her civilian form, Oboro is a young woman of 20 years old with deep purple eyes and long eyelashes. She wraps her long hair in a yellow cloth and ties it back into a ponytail, but leaves the front in a fringe which reaches her eyebrows. Wears a purple kimono which is tied with a red sash and also wears traditional sandals with the tabi socks. In her Kiyohime form, she had a scary face with her snake eyes, pointy ears, snake tongue, and some scales appears on her each cheeks. Half of her body such as her legs were turned into a body and purple snake tail. Her arms were covered with violet scales and her nails became claws. As Cure Otohime, she had the same snake features, she wearing a purple traditional Onmyouji-outfit, consisting of a purple hakama, a purple top of kimono with wide sleeves, zoris, and white tabi. A purple cross-like shuriken on her back. She formerly wears also her main weapon, Magatama Jewel can turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. Her black hair become purple hair with the wings-like blue ribbon appears behind of her head, and her dark blue eyes become light blue eyes with slit pupils similar of the snake eyes. Personality: Oboro is a very naive, sweet and peaceful girl. Despite being very passive, she can be very determined when it comes to the safety of other people and cares deeply for the Iga clan. Since her current reincarnation 400 years later, Oboro is very History: Past in Previous Incarnation 400 years ago: There were 400 years ago, Oboro is originally a human girl. At Tsubagakure, At Takamagahara: After her death with Gennosuke, their souls are send at the celestial world, known as Takamagahara, where they will meet Romeo and Juliet, Juliet and Oboro became close friends, they are very fascinated about fairies who are partners with magical girls referred to as the Precure, some fairies are decesead and their souls are send at Takamagahara. Some years have passed, Romeo's mother, Portia's soul is sent at Takamagahara where she was the chosen one and became the new guardian and goddess of Takamagahara, she regain her youth, she was merged with the youkais, which making her as an Hanyou. Romeo, Gennosuke, Oboro and Juliet have to attend this event. Portia revealed at Oboro and Juliet they will be reincarnated in the future, and they are both destined to become new type Precure, called the Onmyouji-Precure, these Onmyouji-Precure who possess supernatural powers able to see spirits, including the Shikigami. They can particularly invoke the spiritual creatures who are half fairy and half-youkai, the Shikigami-Fairy. They were the only ones who can control them and make a pact with the Shikigami-Fairies. But only in the long years ahead than their existences are born, once a man from another planet will becoming Abe no Seimei and created these new powers, because in the future, they must fight against Orochi will be released from the Dragon's Gate, if the evil ones have harvest the spiritual energy called the Mugen Furyoku for destroyed the world and thus Takamagahara. Oboro tells at Juliet about the legend of the Height-Headed Snake: Orochi. Once by one year, Orochi devoured a young girl. After Susanoo was banished from heaven by Amaterasu he met on a farm a couple and their daughter Kushinada. She was the last of the eight sisters, the others having been devoured by Orochi. And the next day at midnight, Orochi would return for Kushinada. he was killed by Susanoo who used eight bins of refined sake. Weakened by this sake, he could not resist the attacks of Susanoo. The latter then found in the tail of the middle of the monster's sword, he offered afterwards to his sister Amaterasu. But in truth, unwittingly, Orochi's soul is sent into the Dragon's Gate, hoping there was enough of the Mugen Furyoku to freed him. Even Precures are not powerful enough to destroy or seal him, and many of them are killed. Many years have passed since they are at Takamagahara, Oboro and Gennosuke have been reincarnated while keeping their past memories. In her Current Reincarnation: 20 years ago after her current reincarnation, Becoming Cure Otohime: the Sea Goddess: TBA Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc: TBA Relationships: Iga Clan: TBA Friends: TBA Transformations: Cure Otohime (キュア オトヒメ Kyua Otohime): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Oboro. Oboro is the "Sea Goddess", her animal motif is a Snake and her theme color is Purple. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button, and draw a kanji of "海" (Umi), she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess!", and the kanji begins to shine. And the transformation begins; she flies in a red body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and hair, glowing with a purple light. At first her zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her purple red hakama appears, a purple top of kimono with wide sleeves. A purple cross-like shuriken on her back. She close her dark purple eyes and opens the eyes who become shining blue with slit pupils. Finally are her black hair become purple hair while the wings-like blue ribbon appears behind of her head. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Otohime, posing afterward with a Snake for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen, and she said "Making an Appearance!". Attacks: As Cure Otohime TBA Statics: Attack: 2 / 10 Defense: 10 / 10 Speed: 2 / 10 Stamina: 10 / 10 Agility: 2 / 10 Technique: 4 / 10 Etymology: Oboro (朧) - This female name in Japanese meaning "Hazy", or "Misty". Iga (伊賀) - TBA. Cure Otohime (キュア オトヒメ ) - . Nicknames: Black Snake of Iga" (伊賀の黒蛇 Iga no Kokuja)' '- Her nickname by the Guardians of Yomi, Songs: Oboro's voice actor, Mizuki Nana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Singles: * Ocean Snake * Iga Princess Duets: * TBA Trivia: * In the English dub, Oboro share her same english voice actor with Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy from Smile Pretty Cure!. * In the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series, unlike her original counterpart from Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls whose her birthday is unknown, her birthday is March 3rd, revealed that her Zodiac sign is Pisces. * Oboro is the fourth Cure to control water, the firsts are Minazuki Karen, Kurumi Erika, Kaido Minami. * She had the same Seiyuu with Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! = Mizuki Nana. * Oboro is the sixth to sharing her Seiyuu with another Cure in the Pretty Cure franchise, the firsts are Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet Moka Akashiya with Tsubomi Hanasaki, Esther Blanchett with Ayumi Sakagami, Meg with Ellen Kurokawa, succeeded by Yin with Miyuki Hoshizora, Shirayuki and Misuzu Sonokata with Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha, and Hestia with Kirarin / Ciel Kirahoshi. * Oboro is the thrid Cure to being deceased, the first is Juliet Fiammta Arst De Capulet, the second is Rosette Christopher, the fourth is Dita Liebely, and the fifth is Ryouko Ookami. * She is the thrid Cure to being reincarnated, the first is Juliet Fiammta Arst De Capulet the second is Rosette Christopher, the third is Oboro Iga, the fourth is Dita Liebely and the fifth is Ryouko Ookami. * Juliet is the third to being bullied by classmates or civilians after Yotsuba Alice and Haruno Haruka. The fourth are Rosette Christopher, Moka Akashiya, and Dita Liebely. * Juliet is the first Cure to being bullied by classmates or civilians because of her youkai nature, followed by Moka Akashiya and Dita Liebely. * The alternate version of Oboro in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is a Kiyohime and almost different compared to her original version of Oboro from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls" who is she was a human.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Female Characters